Betrothed
by nutmeg1994
Summary: Princess Rose's betrothal is announced to the Russian Imperial Tsar in hopes of strengthening a treaty made between the two countries. Will Rose be able to adjust to her new life in Russia and avoid the war between their two nations by getting along and starting a life with a fiancee she had never met?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat at her vanity staring blankly at her reflection for hours, allowing her handmaids to primp and preen her as they pleased since she had little to say in the matter anyway. Her dark brunette hair was curled and pinned away from her face revealing her high cheekbones, full rosy lips and large dark eyes framed by long wispy lashes. Her maids dressed her in a crimson silk wrap gown that cinched in at her narrow waist and had a high slit going to mid-thigh showing off her toned legs. It was a gorgeous garment that in any other circumstance Rose would have been dying to wear, however being forced into a betrothal of a man she knew only by name and stature was not something she had ever planned to accept. No amount or begging or fighting her father had changed his mind on this treaty that was thrown together with Russia. The previous day she had hoped to convince him to take time to rethink her position in this alliance and that she wasn't needed to unify Turkey and Russia but that was to no avail and ended up storming out of his study and straight to the training room to work out some pent-up aggression.

"Princess Rosemarie, it is time to go downstairs for the formal send-off," her maid informed her Rose simply sighed placed the simple gold circlet around her head and slumped out of her room.

"Rosemarie!" scolded her mother the moment she saw her daughter "stand up straight and look regal if you are going to be a queen you better start behaving as one."

"Are you saying mother, that all I needed was poor posture to be kept here and not shipped off to Russia? In that case…" Rose proceeded to practically hunch over.

"Stop being so childish Rosemarie, this alliance depends on you more than you care to acknowledge, and not acting appropriately will not keep you safe in this palace, it will only endanger the lives of all our subjects and your father's."

At that statement, she straightened her back and smoothed her dress, waiting to be announced by the page in the next room. The wealth of her country was ostentatiously displayed in this room, granite pillars lined the courtyard the tops dipped in gold-leaf. The ceilings were intricately carved and inlayed with gold and a stone fountain was in the center of the room with a mosaic of deep sapphire on the pool's floor. Trade-routes had been very beneficial for her country in gaining wealth and now it seemed that is what put them in the middle of this war. Russia wanted to solidify that only their alliances would be the one's turkey was to trade with and if that an agreement couldn't be worked out then trade would cease and they would be enemies of the crown. Russia being one of the biggest deports of goods that would have wrecked the economy not to mention put the Russian army at their back door. While all this was known to Rose she still did not understand why the Russian administration was so adamant that Turkey marry off its only princess to the Imperial Tsar of Russia. Lost in her thoughts she missed her announcement to enter the courtyard, much to the displeasure of her mother. When she finally entered all eyes focus on her at the entrance, she nodded her welcome and went to meet her father perched by his throne. She had heard little of the king of Russia, only that is was very tall and stoic, however the man she saw conversing with her father did not seem to fit that description. While he did seem to be fairly tall; stoic and otherwise boring in her mind did not fit the lighthearted personality of the blond man sipping on a glass.

"My dear Rosemarie, I would like to introduce you to Lord Ivan Zeklos, his Imperial Majesty's right-hand man" said Abe.

"Your beauty proceeds you, princess as I am sure you are told quite often, as his Majesty said I am Ivan and I will be your travelling companion to make sure you arrive safely at the palace in the coming days."

"Forgive me Lord Ivan I was under the impression that his Imperial Majesty would be meeting me to officially announce our betrothal before I am to be whisked away from my home for good," Rose spat with venom lacing her words. The warning look from her father told her that behavior would not be tolerated.

"Misinformation I can assure you Princess, His Majesty is far too busy at home to break away for even a moment, you must understand with the war at our doorstep. Besides the formal engagement announcement takes place at the King's palace since that will be the residence you both will ultimately hold," Ivan stated.

Coming from another person Rose would have seen what he said as a diss at her country, yet Lord Ivan seemed genuine at her surprise of her betrothed not being present at her send off. With that her father turned to the guests to address them.

"My honored guests it is with great pleasure that I am announcing the engagement of my daughter Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur to Russian Imperial Tsar Dimitri Belikov, may this union strengthen the alliance and friendship between our two countries for years to come and bring both parties great happiness in the coming future. Please raise your glasses in celebration of this joyous moment," everyone replied with a loud cheer.

Ivan turned his attention towards Rose, "unfortunately Princess we cannot stay for the celebration as your arrival is highly anticipated by all of Russian court, so we must be on our way. I already have a carriage outside awaiting us."

"But my things they have yet to be collected for my travels, and you can hardly expect me to travel wearing this," she motioned down at the elaborate gown to emphasize the situation, "especially since it will be cold the closer with get to the capital," she said matter of fact.

"Fine a quick change of clothes but I would advise nothing too heavy since like here it is indeed summer in Russian capital and not at all chilly," Ivan smirked at the frown received from Rose.

_line break_

Back in her room she as not a moments rest as her maids once again readied her for something she had no desire to do. They fitted her in dark travelling clothes and a light cloak packing away her fine gowns and jewels to be sent after her once all collected. The removed the pins from her hair allowing it to fall around her face and she was swept out of the room and down the corridor to the carriage parked outside.

This all seemed too rushed in Rose's mind, how was she expected to leave her country when it seems she only just found out about her engagement no more than a week ago. It's not that she ever thought she would marry for anything more than her country, but she at least thought there would be some sort of courting with various suitors and that she would meet them before her future was decided for her.

Ivan helped her in the carriage and followed closing the door behind him.

"Princess, I understand this has happened much faster than anticipated but just know that everyone truly is thrilled to meet you. Seeing as you are a mystery to many nobles and royals alike, maybe we can use our travel time to acquaint ourselves otherwise it would be a long, boring journey." Rose merely nodded her head but made no action to speak to Lord Ivan. Rather resigning herself to looking out the window at her homeland for the last time before entering her new future as her father put it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose woke with a start as the carriage hit a bump, to her displeasure, since she had only just rested her eyes for a moment. One glance out the window and she could tell they were at the docks surrounding the Black Sea. The few times she travelled by boat along the cannels it always gave her a queasy feeling whenever the larger ships passed by sending their waves to non-stop rock her boat. Just the memory had her dreading this leg of the journey. If it were up to her she would have preferred the whole trip to be by carriage, she would much rather take stiff legs and a sore bum over a rolling stomach and jelly legs any day.

"Princess, we must have no delay, come now," Ivan declared.

Rose once again just nodded her acceptance and pulled herself out of the carriage, ignoring the helping hand offered by Lord Ivan. It seems the whole carriage ride Ivan kept trying to get her to talk with him, to reveal the 'mystery that was Princess Rosemarie' she inwardly rolled her eyes at that and kept quiet allowing him to just keep guessing about her _mystery_. However, her silence did nothing to keep him from talking about the architecture or the landscape surrounding the capital that she would soon see, or all the people that are currently at court meaning her social calendar is likely to be full of everyone wanting to see the new princess. While it may have been rude, eventually she just dozed off while staring out the window hoping to get a reprieve from Ivan's constant chatter. In fact, the only positive side Rose saw in taking the ship across the Black Sea was to get out of the confined quarters with Ivan and his incessant babble. She knew he was only trying to make her comfortable around him throughout the journey, but she just had wanted to enjoy and soak-in the last beauties of her country.

Rose allowed herself to be led onto the ship under the urging of Lord Ivan and placed herself on the far side of ship looking out towards the sea. Once everyone was on board the ship set sail for the shorelines of Russia. Finally having a minute to herself she felt calmed and comforted by the cool, salty breeze blowing her hair across her face. All too soon she saw Ivan approaching her knowing her time alone couldn't last if she pleased, but this was ridiculous. It was if he thought she would jump over board and swim back to shore if not kept an eye on. Which to be honest was tempting, but she would hate to endanger her father and her country if this treaty did not go according to plan.

"Princess, might I ask what you are doing over here all alone," Ivan said with a smile.

Rose glanced at him without turning her head away from the sea. "Simply enjoying the quietness," Rose said without a hint of humor.

"Ah, my apologies, you seem to be a lady of even fewer words than my dear friend Dimitri," Ivan chuckled, "a smart match then."

At this Rose scoffed, "Hardly Lord Ivan," now fulling turning to face him, "I just find it difficult to chat with some I barely know that it is carting me off to meet a fiancée that I know only by name, and be surrounded by no one I know." Rose now fuming with her outburst, saw the shocked face of Ivan, but felt no remorse since he wanted her to talk. Just as she was about to make another statement at the situation she's been thrown into; a wave rocked the ship pushing her up again the railing with a nauseous groan.

"Princess Rosemarie, are you unwell?" concern lacing Ivan's words.

Already irritable, "if you don't mind just Rose would suffice since you insist at talking so much," Rose snapped.

"Well, then Princess Rose, please join me for some ginger tea it will calm your stomach until the waters come to a rest." Ivan always so polite in his responses never seemed offended by Rose's snarky replies, and just smiled at her. Rose was seriously debating whether she could handle the nausea if it meant not having to converse with Lord Ivan or if she should just appease him for the sake of royal appearances. Not that she ever cared much what others thought of her. She knew what her mother would say, _Rosemarie why can't you be aggregable for one moment, not everything should be a fight with you._ She was just about to decline his offer when another wave knocked the boat sending a greater wave of sickness through her.

With a grimace Rose agreed, following Ivan to the royal quarters of the ship while he prepared them a pot of ginger tea and finger sandwiches were brought in by a member of the crew. He poured them both a cup and placed one in front of her, motioning her to take a sip. Hesitantly she did hoping the ginger would keep down her gurgling stomach. The hot tea was sweetened with a bit of honey to nicely complement the spice of the ginger, and the more she sipped she could feel it slowly calming her nausea.

"Princess, on deck you mentioned you had never met anyone that will be at court but I know the Belikovs' cousin, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, had met you at a gala she attended in Turkish court years ago with her family…" Ivan was cut off when Rose's head snapped up from observing the swirling intricacies of her tea cup.

"Lissa? I haven't seen or heard from her in years," excitement evident in her voice at the possibility of having someone she knows at court. They had met as young children when their family stayed at Turkish court for a small amount of time. They had kicked it off immediately poking fun at her older brother Prince Andre and in general causing childhood mischief around the palace since she rarely had anyone her age to play with that was not a designated play date set up by her mother. The few other times Lissa would come to visit as they got older she remembers them sneaking extra glasses of wine from the servers and proceeding to run away giggling that they had not gotten caught by their parents. They would stay in touch sending silly letters about various balls and galas that they were forced to attend or the strict training Rose was forced to uphold since she never did much travelling like Lissa always had. While many of their letters were often trivial, talking of silly noble boys trying to charm them or complaints of their strict parents there still was a sense of understanding and friendship between the two. In fact, Lissa had been Rose's closest girlfriend until she stopped receiving any letters from her about two years ago.

"What has she been up to? Her family has not visited in years," questioned Rose.

"Well, there was an accident while parents and brother were travelling and they did not make it, since then she has move to royal court under the care of the Belikovs' but has remained rather reclusive from people," Ivan said with great sympathy. "I know she valued your friendship greatly, but with the stress of losing her family and needing to take on their responsibilities at such a young age she was lost in the chaos of it all."

Rose's heart ached for her dear friend, not realizing that so much had happened without her knowledge, and that she was not able to be there for her in Lissa's time of need. A knock sounded at the door and Ivan moved to answer it. They whispered back and forth for a moment before the other man left.

"Please excuse me Princess, I am needed elsewhere, when I return I shall show you your quarters. Until then please make yourself comfortable here, there is plenty of ginger tea if you wish for more."

At that Ivan gently closed the door behind himself leaving Rose to herself. While she felt terrible for her old friend she could not help but be comforted by the thought of knowing at least one person at Russian court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She hoped that she would not have to travel by boat for a long time, despite Lord Ivan claiming that she would acclimate to the rocking of the ship and not notice it, that never happened much to her displeasure. Rose was overjoyed that her travels across the Black Sea were ending. She drank more ginger tea than she needed in a lifetime, not to mention her eating habits were entirely thrown off. She had barely had an appetite at all these past few days, which is saying a lot since she could out eat most of the guards around her palace in Turkey. After a few days at sea she could finally see the shoreline of Russia. Emerald hills covered in rich green trees rose from the sandy beaches. The skies were speckled with a light dusting of thin white clouds. Ivan leaned towards Rose wary she might topple overboard from the excitement of seeing land.

"Princess I don't believe I have ever seen anyone quite so happy to see land after such a short journey across the sea," Ivan said grinning.

Rose huffed, "any amount of time at sea is too long for me, I am itching to get off this ship and stretch my legs on stable ground"

"I fear you may not get as much time to stretch your legs as you had hoped so curb your excitement Princess we still have a quite a distance of our journey in a carriage before reaching the capital in St. Petersburg."

While Rose was disappointed with still not being at the capital or anywhere close anywhere off this ship was good enough for her right now. Once the ship was all docked Rose all but ran off the boat and down the dock with Ivan following close behind keeping up easily with his long legs.

After a light lunch giving their guards and coach time to pack up and ready themselves for the next leg of their journey it was back in a carriage for Rose and Ivan. This time Rose in a drastically better mood, after eating and the excitement of being back on solid ground. Rose noted that after the hills surrounding the shoreline much of the landscape was just large grasslands as far as the eye could see sometimes interrupted by little houses every so often. While beautiful at the openness of the land, it was something that she didn't wish to stare out at this entire journey, so she resigned herself to conversation with Ivan.

His constant pleasantness had worn off on Rose making her less rude towards him most of the time as she previously had been.

"Lord Ivan? Pardon my asking but you seem rather young to be such a close advisor to his Majesty, and the way you speak about him I assume there is a friendship there as well?"

"As I am sure you know Dimitri is an exceptionally young Tsar after the loss of the previous Tsar, he had to take the crown fairly suddenly. While Dimitri has many advisors most of them were his father's or even grandfather's, they know how things should be managed but do not know Dimitri's heart and wishes. We grew up in the palace together often being taught and trained in combat alongside each other, truly best friends, and confidants. His father often tried to persuade Dimitri to attached himself to nobles that had more power or could benefit him in some way, but he declined. He never was one for playing the political games that keep the noble families happy. He asked me to be his personal advisor, since I was the only person he truly trusted and knew to keep him, as he said level-headed, in all this change.

"Of course, he also trusts his family he just does not wish to waste the little time he has with them speaking on the details of legislature."

"Do they not also live in the palace?" questioned Rose, curious as to why he would never see his family that, as she assumed, lived so near to him.

"Ah… they do Princess, but Dimitri has been increasingly busy with the threat of war and other political happenings in Russia," Ivan said evasively.

Rose got the feeling that he was not telling her everything, but decided to drop the subject for now, saving it until she had more information.

"I see Lord Ivan, enough on politics, how about something more lighthearted for our journey?"

Ivan nodded grateful and slightly surprised that Rose had not insisted he give details on what he let slip. He pulled out a sketch pad proffering it to Rose

"Perhaps you could draw the landscape"

"Ha, Lord Ivan, no disrespect but even with my limited drawing ability, I don't believe there is anything noteworthy out this window." She said motioning to the monotonous grasslands passing them in a blur. "I would have drawn all of Russia in under a minute" she chucked at her own joke.

"Yes, while I suppose the current terrain is a bit boring I can promise you not all of Russia is this way," Ivan stated slightly embarrassed by his suggestion.

"Princess we are nearing the palace."

Rose glanced up from her novel to peer out the window. Spires and brightly colored domes covered the skyline of the city, all impeccable and ornate in design. There was so much beautiful architecture that Rose could not take it all while they rode by. As the carriage continued through the cobblestone streets a grand palace became the focal point. A massive façade with white pillars lined the front all glided in gold at the tops and the building painted a pale sage green. Above the windows and pillars appeared to be opulent stucco work, Rose could not begin to imagine the grandeur within. The front gardens were impeccably maintained with luscious soft grass that Rose longed to run though barefoot and trees all with the white delicate blooms of early summer. Three large archways marked the entrance to the inner courtyard; the carriage came to a halt, allowing Ivan and Rose to exit.

"Come we mustn't keep Dimitri waiting."

A shiver a nervousness ran down Rose's spine, after travelling such a distance she still was unsure she was ready to meet him. After not really wondering what he would be like this entire journey she now had a million questions running through her head. What was he like, would they get along, would this be enough to solidify the treaty, but the most overwhelming question of they all was who pushed for this union if they had never met? With a nod, she followed Ivan through the grand doors of the entrance. The hall was overwhelmingly grand, an imperial marble staircase was the focal point with tall gray, granite pillars lining the walls gilded in gold. Elaborate alabaster murals of gods and saints decorated the room and the ceiling was hung with crystal tiered chandeliers. Standing at the foot of the stairs hands clasped behind his back stood an impressively tall man dressed in black pants fit into tall riding boots shined to perfection. Fitted in a grey military jacket with golden epaulettes on the shoulders highlighting the broadness of his chest and double gold buttoning running down the front, he looked impressive. The closer Rose approached she could make out his features, a strong square jaw framed by wisps of dark chestnut hair falling out of the hair tied at the nape of his neck. All the while studying him his face never gave an ounce of emotion away. Rose now understood why stoic, was they only description she ever heard about him prior to them meeting. He seemed disinterested to be there, as if her coming was distracting him from his schedule.

"Welcome, Princess Rosemarie, I hope your journey was comfortable. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as we have been awaiting your arrival these past few weeks," Dimitri said with a bow. His thick accent rolling over Rose giving her goosebumps, despite Ivan having the same accent it never gave her chills like she just received.

Rose curtsied in return, however pleasure was not the emotion she received given Dimitri's unchanged mask. "My travels across the sea were rather arduous, but the rest of the journey was pleasant. Thank you for you warm welcoming," Rose said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm touching her words.

"I shall have a maid escort you to your living quarters to get situated, please excuse me but I must be getting back to my meetings, and feel free to explore the palace at your leisure," he nodded at Ivan to follow, and proceeded up the stairs leaving Rose with the guards and a maid to show her to her room.

Astonishment. How dare he dismiss her so quickly after she traveled this distance from her home and on a ship no less, then barely spoke two sentences to her. He spoke to her as if she were merely a guest just visiting the palace on holiday, not his betrothed where they would, as agreed spend their lives together. She blindly followed the maid no longer paying attention to the palace around her. She was so angry she could punch one of the marble busts off its pedestals lining the hallway, and frankly a little confused. It was obvious after their rushed meeting that he was not the one who drove for this union, but with being the Imperial Tsar he hardly had anyone forcing his hand on marriage as her father had done to her.

Alone in her room only gave her more time to work herself up over her meeting with Dimitri. She knew absolutely nothing about him and if their meeting was any indication of his feelings, then it seems he didn't desire to get to know each other. If this is what Ivan meant by her arrival being _highly anticipated_ by court then they had severely different understandings of that word. Pacing the room attempting was doing little to alleviate the anger and confusion she felt growing over her situation. She needed to get outside to run or punch something that would not later have repercussions, since that bust vaguely resembling Dimitri in the hall was her current target. Besides his _Majesty Dimitri_ did say she could roam the palace at her _leisure_ , she scoffed to herself.

Stomping out of her room Rose glares at the Dimitri bust, wondering if it would be too childish to stick her tongue out at it. If Dimitri does not care to make this arrangement work then, why should she? Finally reaching the palace gardens she barges through the exit taking a deep calming breath, it does little to cool her blood, but at least she in no longer stuck inside. After a few more minutes of steadying breaths she begins to calm her nerves, still not as effective as punching something in her mind but it will have to suffice. Her father. That she realizes is why she must make this union work. Despite being angered with him over forcing this betrothal, she does not wish any harm to come to him.

After ample time roaming the gardens, Rose retraces her steps back to her room where she sees Ivan waiting by her door.

"Princess, I was just looking for you."

"As you are outside my door, Lord, presumed as such."

"Yes, well I regret to inform you that neither Dimitri or myself will be able to break away for dinner this evening we still have many things to discuss with the advisors before the celebration tomorrow evening."

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Ivan, I will just join the rest of court for dinner is suppose. But what is this celebration tomorrow evening?"

"Ah… your betrothal announcement Princess, most of the court is currently away in the country currently but will be returning later this evening and tomorrow before the party. Which might I add is why it seems so quiet around here. Princess Vasilisa is amongst those traveling in from the countryside along with the rest of the royal family, so it seems a quiet dinner is in store for you this evening."

Rose simply nodded, thinking this was karma for wanting so much alone time during her voyage. The moment she does not want to be alone in this large palace she knows nothing about is of course the time when such an event will happen.

"Why, Lord Ivan was his Majesty unable to break away to inform me himself? I thought perhaps we could acquaint ourselves, if only a little, before we formally announce our engagement to all of Russia?"

"Dimitri is hardworking, if nothing else, and he would hate to shy away from his duties when he knows so many rely on him. Excuse me but I must be getting back, but I do promise we are not always this dismissive princess."

Rose decided to add slave to work to her list of things she knows about Dimitri. So far it consisted of tall, attractive, stoic, and overworked. Not much to build a relationship on much less a friendship. She supposed she would just have to wait until she was granted a moment of his time before she learned anything else.


End file.
